nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic
Toxic is a game released by Nitrome in 2007. The player is a a man in a yellow suit who is trying to blow up a Robot Factory. A sequel for Toxic was released on November 25th - titled Toxic II. Controls Movement Jump Plant Bomb/Throw Bomb (Throw Bombs will be thrown) Levels 1 This level teaches how to blow up stone walls and Robots. Category:MTV Arcade Games 2 This level introduces how to wall jump, the Throw Bomb, and the Leaking Pipe. 3 This level teaches the player about all the different Bombs in the game. 4 This level introduces the Acid Shooting Mine. 5 Enemies Wheel Robot This robot rolls back and fourth. Hovering Robot This robot will hover around. Three Legged Robot This robot has three legs, and walks around. It will frequently fire Spherical Acid from its head. Baby Octopus Robot This robot has three tentacles to move. When the player get's close to it, its big head will lift up and it will shoot Spherical Acid around. By dropping a bomb, the top of it's head will come down, protecting the body. They cannot be killed becuase of this. Cannon Robot This robot has a tread underneath it to move. Its attack is shooting green balls. Some Cannon Robots will move while others will stay in one place. Hazards Leaking Pipe These will drop Acid that will hurt the player. They can also be blown up if they are connected to stone underneath the player. Spikes This will hurt the player. Acid Shooting Mine These are attached to the floor and shoot spherical acid left and right. It is possible to destroy them. Acid This liquid will instantly kill the player if they touch it. If it is dropped from a pipe or shot by a robot, then it will only hurt the player. Lasers These hazards spin in circles. The actual laser will hurt the player. Bombs Basic Bomb This will detonate in 5 seconds. It explodes in a blue blast. Mega Bomb This bomb has a large blast. The blast is purple. Sticky Bomb This bomb can be planted in mid air. It can stick to Robots and has a green colored blast. Drill Bomb This bomb when planted, explodes down. It has a red colored blast. Throw Bomb This bomb does not have a time limit,it explodes on impact. It has a yellow coloured blast. Cluster Bomb This bomb; when it detonates; shoots five explosions left and right and then one explosion back. It has a red colored blast. Trivia * Toxic (Character) moved much slower then he did in his Sequel. * This game was Glitchy since it was made in the early days of Nitrome. Below are some glitches: ** If the Stone in a wall is very thin, the player can jump through it. ** Sometimes, when the platform the Wheel Robot previously had was gone, it will roll down slowly in Mid Air as if it had a platform underneath it. ** On one level, there is a glitch the prevents the Cannon Robot to be destroyed. * There are several differences with things in Toxic 1 then the things in Toxic 2: ** When robots are killed, they explode into a blue explosion and disappear, while in Toxic 2 the explode in a red explosion and break into pieces and fall of the screen. They probably exploded in a blue explosion and disappeared probably because the Engine Nitrome had was not capable of doing what the Sequel did. ** Some levels in Toxic 1 mimic other levels in Toxic 2. For Example, the level "Vertigo" in Toxic 2 mimics level 19 in Toxic 1, due to both of them starting with a drop, then climbing back up, and that they both involve climbing and falling. The level "Vertigo" in Toxic 2, was also similar to a Level on the 9th Frost Bite 2 level. ** The Three Legged Robot and the Baby Octopus Robot are the only 2 robots in Toxic that don't appear in Toxic 2 Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Toxic